


Neko's Fanfiction Obsession

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: K (Anime), Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, Fangirl! Neko, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko reads a certain story, and decides simply reading it isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko's Fanfiction Obsession

"Neko! Dinner is ready!" Kurou shouted, as he dished out three plates, two of them considerably more colorful than the one belonging to Neko- due to the absence of almost every vegetable in the food group.

"It smells delicious! " Shiro grinned, his mouth beginning to water when his senses were greeted with the much anticipated meal.

"Neko! Your food will get cold!"

Shiro's eyebrows pinched. "She's usually asking for a second helping  before we've even had the chance to take a single bite. I'll go get her-"

"She's right there. " Kurou pointed behind him, and sure enough, the cat was laying on her stomach on the futon, a PDA device in her hands. Her attention was so fixed on the screen, she didn't even notice the food, or the two men calling out to her.

"Um..Nek-"

"Shhh! Lemme finish this paragragh!"

Kurou and Shiro exchanged glances, when a minute passed, Neko jumped to her feet and sat at the table, chopsticks already in the bowl of rice.

"So... what're you reading?" Kurou asked, for both his and Shiro's curiosity.

Her porcelain complexion turned bright red as she turned defensive. "N-Nothing!!"

"... okay then..."

Neko's eyes darted back and forth between the other two, and suddenly, she had a devious plan.

Meow! Reality seemed to distort for a split second, and both Kurou and Shiro put their chopsticks down, honest confusion clearly visible on their faces.

"Did I just space out?"  Shiro asked, and when he saw the same bewildered expression on Kurou's face, he couldn't help but find him rather cute. He reached out and tucked the strands of black hair behind his ear. His mind instantly questioned why he did that... oh yeah. They were dating. How could he forget that?

"Just wanted to see your gorgeous face." Shiro hummed, and Kurou took the younger boy's hand and interlocked their fingers.

Neko watched this happen, her heart beginning to race. Meow!

Suddenly, Kurou's breath hitched, as he remembered a similer situation, and how it led to..other things. The was Shiro's warmth sucked him in, their breaths hot as they called out to each other with hoarse voices. Kurou leaned forward and kissed Shiro's soft, plump lips, the memory enough to send a shiver down his spine.

Meow!

Shiro's eyes clouded over as a similar flashback came over him, Kurou parting his thighs and straddling him, and the suffocating pleasure pulsating throughout his entire body, the only thing on his mind was his lover.

Without really thinking about it, Kurou deepened the kiss.

"I taste honey. I didn't think you liked honey." Shiro spoke against the kiss.

"I put honey into the sauce, so the teriyaki flavor blended well with the tartness of the rhubarb.  Kurou captured Shiro's lips once again, only to pause teasingly. "I'm sure you like the honey though?"

"When I taste it on you..."

This comment earned a small groan ftom the smaller man's throat. Kurou pried is fingers from Shiro's hand rather harshly,   bringing his companions hands to his mouth and began sucking on the middle and Index fingers.

"Ah.." Shiro gasped at tje... odd feeling of the warm muscle sliping in between his fingers, saliva glistening on his knuckles when Kuroh pulled his fingers out, until only the tips grazed his lips, then sucked them back in suggestively.

Neko's breath hitched as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Meow!

Hands were soon clawing at clothes, desperate to make skin on skin contact, and Shiro gasped when he was shoved onto his back and pinned against the floor.

Meow!

Love bites peppered Shiro's skin as Kurou noisily sucked on the pale column of Shiro's exposed neck. Soft moans here and there inevitably caused Neko to shift in her seat, hot breaths escaping her fanged lips as she absentmindedly reached for her bowl of rice-in a way similar to when someone reaches for a bowl of popcorn, expecting as good show.

Meow!

"K-Kurou!" Shiro's back arched when Kurou's hand disappeared underneath the hem of the king's briefs.

"Relax." A gentle voice soothed Shiro -despite what was being done to him further down. "..I love-"

Neko gasped when she saw a drop of red fall into her rice. Plip. Another drop. Then another. "Mew?" She touched her nose, only to jump in surprise to find out she had a nosebleed- a big enough one that frightened her.

"Meoow!" She bit her tongue-which disturbed the physical and visual impact she was projecting onto the two men in the room. The memories she 'implanted' faltered, then crumbled away entirely.

With eveeything back to normal, Shiro and Kurou's movements halted, then Kurou abruptly jumped to his feet. "What the hell?"

"Umm.." Shiro's face heated up, his body exposed and clearly aroused, the tent in both their pants made the situation a bit more bearable, since they were both suffering from awkwardness and humiliation.

The two stood there, staring at their manifested sexual desires, and what had unraveled the other, when it finally hit them.

"Neko.."

"Yes, Kurou?"

"Hand over the PDA."

Neko shook her head violently.  "Nuu!" She charged to the device on the arm of the couch, however, Kurou's  vector grabbed It.first.  Turning it on, he read out loud what neko had been reading earlier.

"Sam tugged at the restraints, trying to loosen their unforgiving grip on his wrists, his efforts proving futile as Dean circled around him, eyes hungrily undressing his younger brother. "You've been a good boy, Sammy." Sam's erection stood tall, a breathy moan echoing throughout the demon-proof bunker, when a hand begam untying the ropes. He was then thrown onto the floor, and his jeans yanked from this legs. The feeling of something hot and hard pushing deep inside of him at an achingly slow pace."

"Stop it, kurou!" Neko threw herself at Kurou, who held the pda up high so she couldn't reach it.

"A maiden such as yourself shouldn't be reading indecent fanfiction like this. Above all, manipulating us to role play this perverted author's scripture is beyond-"

"Um.. Kurou.." Shuro whined,  his head falling back in shame as his member stiffened even more.

"I guess there's no helping it." He sighed, loosened his necktie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad. @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
